1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to audio playback technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an audio playback device.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs become the most popular electronic products due to their light weight. Besides basic telephone communication ability, the handheld electronic devices are further equipped with wireless network communication ability to access information and perform communication conveniently.
Recently, the requirement of displaying multimedia files and games becomes higher. Audio playback device with good quality becomes a basic requirement of the handheld electronic devices. However, since the size of the handheld electronic devices is small, it is a great challenge to shrink the volume of the audio playback device without affecting its performance.
Accordingly, what is needed is an audio playback device to address the above issues.